La mascota de Sanji
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: SanjiXZoro, un nuevo año se aproxima en la universidad, y Sanji debera aprender que tener una mascota si es una gran responsabilidad
1. Chapter 1

La mascota de Sanji by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

Pareja: Sanji X Zoro y otras que ya me saldran.

Genero: Romance. Humor.

Ok, gente veis la imagen del fic no? Pues quiero que os imagineis a Zoro con las orejas y la cola del peluche que tiene Sanji, sera algo así como un zorro raro, o vamos, yo creo que es un zorro, pero me gusto esta imagen n.n

Bien, sin na más que decir os dejo el primer capi XD

PD. El mundo es como ahora no el de One Piece, yo me he inventau to asi ke no os imagineis el mundo OP

Cap.1. Bienvenido.

Cuidad de Kotobasuke, en la universidad Kapon, un nuevo curso donde los internos convivirán con sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto durante la grandiosa cantidad de amargura se les alargaría 3 años bien largos. El gran edificio se alargaba muchos metros en forma rectangular, con un campus de ocio, donde contaban con gimnasio, con piscina, y otros más lugares de ocio que los chavales podían aprovechar mientras aprobaran adecuadamente las materias exigidas por la universidad.

Para cierto rubio, ese día iba a ser agotadoramente exasperante...

Sanji Pov´s

Genial, como si los problemas en casa no fueran suficientes, ahora tengo que venir a esta universidad de mala muerte...No me gusta estudiar, en sí, solo me gusta la cocina, como a mi abuelo, es algo así como herencia familiar. Sí, yo soy Sanji Kuroashi, el futuro aspirante a mejor cocinero de la historia, algo difícil para mí ya que estoy encerrado en esta puta prisión y ni siquiera dan la asignatura de cocina…

Imaginaos, todo mi sufrimiento empezó cuando lo conocí a él, repelente, dormilón, un capullo sin cuidado al que la mariconería de las cursiladas no le iba para nada.

Entre con mis maletas en lo que era el patio de entrada del gris edificio con cristales claros de los cuales se podía ver perfectamente la clase. Había césped artificial por la mayoría de la superficie del mismo y la fuente de delante redonda ocupaba no muchos metros pero era vistosa. La gente estaba, casi toda, en lo que eran los bancos debajo dela sombra de los árboles, algunos se abrazaban, posiblemente se conocieran de antes y estaban alegres de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo o amiga. Otra gente se despedía de los padres con abrazos y algunos con lágrimas dándose cuenta de lo mucho que habían conseguido llegando a la universidad. Y oh, dios que culos, que tetas y que cinturas tan delgadas…Sí, les estoy mirando cada parte de la anatomía a esas bellezas diosas de los harems de los cuales me gustaría ser sultán. ¿Y qué pasa? El caso era que yo no había venido con mis padres, ¿por qué? Pues porqué estaban muertos, así de fácil. El que se encargaba de mi era mi abuelo Zef, el cual siempre se quejaba, por muy buen cocinero que fuera, de que mantenerme era un gasto casi innecesario que casi no se podía costear, lo que me costo pagar la puta universidad en la que mi abuelo me obligo a entrar porque mi padre fue a esa misma universidad, y porque él fuera yo debía ir, muy bonito. Aunque para los años que le quedan al viejo por delante, mejor no digo nada e intento alegrarle un poco esa cara de viejo amargo que tiene, al cruzar por recepción y coger mis llaves de mi nuevo cuarto miro a la guía, parecía ser rusa por su accento al hablar, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño alto, alta, de piel clara, con ojos marrones avellana y un poco gorda. Nos llevo por las instalaciones hasta llegar a un edificio de dos plantas, una era la de abajo, para las chicas que eran las que tardaban más a vestirse, y la de arriba la de los chicos.

Subimos los chicos las escaleras con desden, sin mucha importancia de cuantas había. Al llegar arriba la sargento rusa hablo claramente con voz grave:

─Parra empezarr, es posible que muchos de vosotrros tengáis compañerros de cuarrto. No os hemos avisado parra que no haiga quejas, cuando los que veáis que teneís compañerros, id al despacho del dirrector Shiusu y él os darra instrruciones sobrre vuestrros compañerros, ahorra sin más prreguntas estúpidas, id a vuestrros, rrespectivos aposentos, el rresto del dia se os darra librre, adiós y rrecordad que mañana empiezan las clases a las 08:00 en punto-sin nada más que decir se fue.

Genial, todo el día libre para desempaquetar cosas e ir con mis amigos, si, los tengo y aunque no me había cruzado con ellos, era por el simple hecho de que habían tres edificios por cada curso, A,B y C de mi categoría, yo era del C, y si no tenía mal entendido, Usupp, uno de mis amigos también estaba en el C, pero no le había visto…Da igual fui a mi habitación, la 208, y para mi suerte no debería compartirla con nadie. Había solo una cama, en el lado derecho, un escritorio en el mismo sitio enfrente de la cama, un armario a la izquierda y un cuarto de baño a la derecha. La habitación era de un color gris, y en el fondo de la habitación había una ventana que daba directamente hacía la fuente del centro, sonreí mientras abria la ventana para inhalar aire fresco, sí, ese curso no iba a estar mal después de todo en mi agradable soledad…

─¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto una voz detrás de mí.

Me gire con el ceño fruncido, creía que había cerrado la puerta y solo con las llaves se podía abrir.

─Esta es mi habitación-deje claro al intruso enseñándole las llaves- ¿Ves? La 208.

El sujeto busco en su bolsillo y me enseño una llave también con el numero 208.

─Curioso, yo también la tengo-contesto mientras se quitaba la mochila de los hombros.

Iba a reprocharle, pero me quede estupefacto. Era un chico de pelo verde, cortito y un poco alborotado, de una extraña piel morena que incitaba a tocarla para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía ser a primera vista. Delgado pero musculoso a la vez, y esa camisa de tiras azul oscuro dejaba ver sus hombros anchos, demostrando que no era un debilucho, de brillantes ojos negros cual noche oscura iluminada por estrellas, que me miraban como si quisieran absorberme. Pero mi fantasia se acabo cuando, se quito una gorra negra con un espiral rojo, y pude ver, sin duda alguna, la cosa más extraña que nunca había visto, tenía unas alargadas y felpudas orejas de pelaje verde con las puntas negras alzadas similares a las de un perro o incluso un lobo en la izquierda llevaba tres pendientes dorados que tintineaban cuando las movió poniéndolas en alerta. Luego mi vista fue a su trasero, del pantalón negro surgió una cola larga y espesa también verde como el pelo y las orejas, con la punta y un poco más arriba negras, ahora más que un lobo se asimilaba mucho a una especie de zorro verde. Le mire con pavor en los ojos y este lo detecto en seguida e intento calmarme.

─Oye, antes de que grites, escúchame…

Se acerco a mi con cuidado pero yo no quise hacerle caso y lo empuje, corrí hacia afuera y grite como un loco echándome lo más atrás posible.

─¡APARTATE DE MI MONSTRUO!

El chico de pelo verde salio de la habitación con la gorra ocultando las orejas, y la cola tambien había desparecido, oculta seguramente en el pantalón, se acerco a mi y me hizo una señal de que me tranquilizara, pero otra vez sin hacerle caso grite, y cuando se me acerco mucho para decirme ya enfadado que no gritara, ya que habíamos llamado la atención de los demás, me eche más hacia atrás. No me di cuenta, cuando mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y me caí hacia atrás cerre los ojos esperando lo peor, tragando saliva. Sentia mi cuerpo irse cada vez más hacia atrás, dios que me iba a morir de la peor forma posible en mi primer dia de universidad…Espere el golpe pero aterrize en algo blando, cuando abri los ojos, vi al chico de pelo verde tirado de cara al suelo y yo montado a sus espaldas, su expresión era de dolor, por lo visto había recibido el golpe que yo me debería haber pegado. Sin entender porque, vi sus musculos de su espalda tensarse cuando le acaricie sin querer los homrbos, y algo dentro de mí se volcó, tembló hasta la ultima cifra de moléculas de mi ser. Mis mejillas tomaron un ligero y para mi suerte disimulado sonrojo al ver esa expresión en su rostro y al ver la posición que teníamos daría mal que pensar, cuando aquellos ojos negros se abrieron me miraron de manera intensa y yo, casi, casi me hubiera lanzado a devorarle los labios delgados entreabiertos que dejaban ver, finos y blancos colmillos. Pero su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

─¡Oye maldito Cejirrizo quítate de encima!- me grito con una vena en la frente.

Yo frunci el ceño levantándome sin molestarme a ayudarlo a levantarlo. De repente todos esos pensamientos me parecieron una porquería y una perdida de tiempo inútil intentar discutir con ese bicho raro, me encamine al despacho del director para buscar una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, porque enserio, me estaba volviendo loco. Cruce todo lo que era el campus en si, empujando a todo el que me molestaba, hasta que una mano en el hombro me detuvo, me gire dispuesto a gritarle al que me paro, pero me di cuenta de que era Usupp.

─Hey, rubiales, ¿A dónde vas que parece que el diablo va detrás de ti?

─Usupp, me alegro de verte en serio, pero ahora no tengo tiempo-respondi empezando a caminar rápido otra vez seguido de Usupp.

─No te entiendo…

Me gire y le mire seriamente a los ojos.

─¿Me juras que no gritaras ni me llamaras loco ni mentiroso?

─Lo juro por mi honor de justiciero-dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando una mano mientras la otra se tocaba el pecho en signo honorable.

Suspire y mire hacia atas por si me seguían.

─Voy al despacho de Shiusu, adivina, me ha tocado una habitación y de repente aparece un tio con orejas y cola de perro, o lobo o un zorro mutante de color verde-explique.

Usupp empezó a reírse en mi cara.

─¿SOLO ES ESO? JAJAJA, Sanji, por favor, yo también iba porque tengo un compañero de cuarto como tú, algo especial.

─¿A que te refieres?-pregunte con cara de fastidio.

Usupp negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras me pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello.

─Sanji, Sanji, Sanji…Me refiero a que te ha tocado como compañero de cuarto un semihombre a lo que muchos denominan OkamiKitsune-Otoko, o un Okami-Otoko o Kitsune-Otoko pero un Inu-Otoko no puede ser, ese ya esta con Frankky-dijo sonriendo.

Parpadee sin entender.

─¿De que me hablas?

─Ay…Ven.

Usupp me llevo al despacho del señor Shiusu, en el cual había muchos más estudiantes, entre ellos, Frankky y Vivi, mis amigos de la infancia con los que empece a charlar y recordar buenos tiempos, Usupp fue el que nos explico de que iba ese rollo del compañero de cuarto.

─Vereis, el director Shiusu tiene un contrato con una organización en la que, da a entender que todos los semihombres jóvenes tienen derecho a estudiar en las mismas condiciones que las personas normales como nosotros.

─Veo que estas informado, Usupp-kun-hablo la voz varonil del director Shiusu, llamando la atención de todos-Bien, si no te importa, déjame acabar a mi.

Todos los que estaban en el despacho se pusieron firmes, no como militares pero si formalmente. El director Shiusu era un hombre joven de unos 30 años, con un poco de barba, de pelo azul y ojos profundos y grises. Siempre con una sonrisa amable que daba a entender a todos que podían tenerle la confianza que quisieran, que él se mostraba como un mentor paciente y amigable e incluso como un padre.

─Vereis, como ha dicho Usupp, tengo un contrato con una organización de semihombres. Como sabréis, en los últimos cincuenta años humanos normales con vidas normales, han mutado misteriosamente, llamándolos semihombres, y estos han ido reproduciéndose de modo natural, pensando que sus hijos no heredarían lo que les hizo mutar, pero por ese herror de calculo, muchos están siendo capturados y utilizados como cobayas para experimentos. Es por eso, que llegue a un acuerdo con los de los derechos humanos, porque eso son, humanos, para que los jóvenes y las nuevas y futuras generaciones, tengan un derecho a vivir como vosotros en igualdad de condiciones, por supuesto, ellos no pueden mostrarse como son a excepción de los profesores y vosotros, sus compañeros de habitación-nos miro a todos con un eje de tristeza-No os pido que os hagáis intimos amigos, solo que les brindeis vuestro apoyo y les hagáis sentir que no son despojos, como muchos otros adultos y de vuestra edad les han hecho sentir, estos chicos y chicas semihombres, han vivido una vida de absoluta marginación social, por favor…solo os pido que los respecteis como son y les deis una oportunidad…una oportunidad de sentirse bien como en una familia que muchos de ellos no tienen o no conocen.

Todos nos miramos, sin saber que responder, pero, poco a poco asintieron de acuerdo con el director Shiusu. Salimos todos de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones, me despedi de Vivi y Frankky mientras hablaba sobre ese tema con Usupp.

─Sabes, yo tengo a un Saru-Otoko de compañero-sonrio Usupp-Es un chico raro pero es muy gracioso y amistoso.

─Pues yo tengo un marimo parecido a un perro o un lobo o un zorro mutante.

─Ja, como las tortugas ninja.

Sonrei ante el comentario, si, solo le faltaban las espadas.

Cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, cuando llegue ya habían puesto las dos camas, y mi nuevo compañero animal estaba tumbado en el lado izquierdo escuchando música de su Mp4 mostrando sus orejas y su cola. Cerre la puerta sin mirarle y empece a ordenar mi maleta para colocar mis cosas, mire su mochila de deporte, parecía que hay llevaba todo lo necesario, porque no habían más maletas.

─¿Cómo te llamas marimo?-pregunte sin interés, pero al menos el nombre debía saberlo.

Otra vez, caí hechizado por sus oscuros ojos negros que se abrieron elegantemente mirándome como si de fuego se tratase.

─Roronoa Zoro, Cejirrizo, ¿y tú?

─Kuroashi Sanji, bola de moh-conteste la pulla.

─Bonito nombre pata de cerdo-sonrió diabólicamente sensual cerrando los ojos.

Sí, ese iba a ser un curso para recordar…

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW XD

Y tienes razón Melibea del tobo. Esta sería la traducción.

OkamiKitsune-Otoko: es una mezcla mía de Okami y Kitsune. Otoko quiere decir hombre.

Okami es lobo no confundir con Okama que es maricon.

Y Kitsune, que en parte es mi nombre de usuario aquí, significa zorro.

Y para futuros problemas de traducción.

Okami-Otoko-Hombre lobo

Kitsune-Otoko-Hombre zorro

Saru-Otoko. Hombre mono.

Neko-Onna. Mujer gato.

Y por ahora ya esta.

Disfrutad n.n

Cap.2. Presentaciones y lios amorosos.

Dios si alguien alguna vez le dijo que tendría que compartir cuarto de baño con una princesa, entonces se hubiera reido en su cara, ahora, hubiera dado todo por evitar que fuera verdad, pero, como había dicho, ahora estaba compartiendo cuarto con un rubio que tardaba 25 minutos a ducharse, contados. Él aún estaba en pijama esperando mientras, ya preparaba todo para las clases que tendría esa mañana, para su desgracia, tenia a la princesa ceja rizada en las mismas clases, todo el día, como si no fuera suficiente tener que compartir cuarto con alguien que tardaba tanto a ducharse.

Se iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, zarandeando la cola de un lado a otro impaciente. Sus orejas estaban gachas de la irritación que estaba pasando, quería saber cuanto tiempo invertia una sola persona en solo lavarse cuerpo y pelo, no mucho, imposible, ya completamente molesto, golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

─¡EH PRINCESA CEJA RIZADA, SAL YA! ¡¿Qué COÑO HACES, LAVARTE UNO POR UNO EL PELO O QUE?!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio ya vestido y arreglado con una playera rosa y pantalones cortos azul claro y bambas. Llevaba la ropa sucia en un brazo y en el otro una bolsa de la cual sobre salía un secador, dos peines, y gel fijador, miro hacia arriba para ver los ojos de Sanji con fastidio alzando las orejas.

─¿Tu que te has traído, la peluquería entera?-pregunto el peliverde observando el pelo del rubio, igualito al de ayer-Al menos hazte el peinado diferente chico…

─Qué vas a saber tu de moda, marimo-se quejo mientras iba a preparar su cartera.

Zoro hizo caso omiso mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño. Cerro la puerta con pestillo mientras se iba quitando el pijama, abrió el agua de la ducha y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se metió, el agua era cálida y le invitaba a quedarse, pero al contrario que el rubio, él no iba a ceder a la tentación, pero toda la fantasía acabo cuando el agua caliente se esfumo como por arte de magia y un buen chorro de agua helada la sustituyo. Los pelos de la cola se le encresparon y grito.

Salió del cuarto de baño solo vestido con una toalla en la cintura, mirando con pura ira al rubio que preparaba sus cosas, sus ojos negros casi adoptaron un rojo y los colmillos a la vista con las orejas hacia atrás, cualquiera diría que era una fiera salvaje. Sanji le echo una ojeada, y quedo hipnotizado con esa imagen, pero poco le duro el encanto cuando el peliverde le agarro de la playera con una mano y con la otra se aguantaba la toalla de la cintura, gruñendo con unas venas en la cabeza.

─¡MALDITO CEJAS-DIANA TE HAS ACABAO TODA EL AGUA CALIENTE!-grito el peliverde zarandeándolo un poco.

─¿Cómo que se ha acabado? Oye marimo, si no sabes abrir el grifo bien no es mi culpa-contesto zafándose del agarre.

Zoro iba a replicar, pero quedaba poco tiempo para que empezara la primera clase, así que cruzándose de brazos y maldiciendo al rubio fue hasta la ducha, y con indignación se rocio con el agua fría rápidamente enjabonándose para poder llegar pronto a clase.

El rubio podía oir las quejas de indignación y maldiciones dirigidas a él, no pudo reprimir una risa cuando de vez en cuando decía cosas como "Me cago en…" posiblemente porque no le gustaba el agua helada. Sin saber cuando lo hizo, Sanji ya estaba pegado a la puerta del baño, a punto de abrir, pero al estar cerrada con pestillo no pudo.

─¡¿QUÉ QUIERES MALDITO CEJA-RIZADA?!-grito furioso el semihombre desde la ducha al oir que quería entrar.

─Te iba a dar la toalla grande para el cuerpo, pero veo que no la necesitaras-sonrió el rubio.

Zoro miro hacia donde tenía su ropa, ¡mierda se olvido de coger la toalla grande! Con rabia cerro el grifo de la ducha, salio y tapando sus partes con la toalla pequeña y abrió la puerta un poco para encontrarse al rubio sonriendo de medio lado, con un gruñido fue a arrebatársela, pero Sanji fue más rápido y se la quito de su alcance, ganándose un gruñido más fuerte del peliverde que lo miraba acusatoriamente.

─Las palabras mágicas marimo.

─¡Dame la toalla o te corto los huevos, Floripondio!-intento arrebatársela de nuevo, pero el rubio lo esquivo dándole una patada por la espalda haciendo que cayera encima de la cama.

Miro la morena espalda mojada, tensarse mientras se erguía cual león imponente en su roca, Zoro se dio la vuelta y parecía una bestia salvaje y elegante a punto de lanzarse a su presa, y en menos de unos segundos, tenía a Sanji de espaldas contra la pared agarrándolo del cuello y mirándole al ojo visible amenazador.

Le arrebato la toalla de las manos mientras se metio de nuevo en el baño, dando un portazo sonoro cerrando con pestillo otra vez. Sanji estaba palido y quieto en el sitio, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, en unos segundos, el marimo se transformó en una fiera y lo agarro tan rápido que ni se entero de cuando estuvo en manos del peliverde. Zarandeando la cabeza, cogio sus cosas y se fue de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor para desayunar, estaba claro que su convivencia con Zoro iba a ser bastante difícil si el semihombre se trastornaba de esa manera. Su peor miedo es que le atacara de verdad, pero las palabras del director eran que por muchos atributos animales que tuvieran, seguían siendo personas, ¡y una mierda personas! Se auto calmo pensando que a lo mejor se volvió así por la patada, así que….

¿Por qué se calentaba así la cabeza? La próxima vez le devolvería el golpe. Con una sonrisa más segura llego al comedor, las mesas eran de madera redondas en un porque de suelo parquet, con una pérgola mecánica por encima recogida mientras no llovía, realmente hacia buen tiempo esa mañana, detecto a Usupp sentado con Vivi y Frankky en una mesa pegada a la barandilla de madera, ya que el porque estaba levantado por encima de la pista de básquet. Menuda universidad más lujosa había pillado, se fue directamente hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Usupp, quien le sonrió pasándole el brazo por el cuello riéndose con su broma de cuanto tiempo había pasado en el baño.

─Ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, con lo de los compañeros de cuarto y eso, pero ahora podemos hacerlo tranquilamente-sonrió Vivi mientras se comía un bocado de su donut.

─Es verdad, dios, no sé como no nos dijeron nada, yo tengo que aguantar al maldito Law-se quejo Frankky echándose hacía atrás.

─Pero si es muy callado.

─Ay, Vivi, Vivi, a ti lo que te pasa es que ves su lado bueno, como el de todos, no lo has aguantado leyéndose todo el volumen de Quimioterapia y El cuerpo humano toda la noche con la luz encendida-un aura depre rodeo al peliazul.

Sanji sonrió, para su suerte el marimo solo escucho música y luego se durmió. Lo que le hizo pensar, ¿Todos los de su grupo tenían compañeros que se podían trastornar?

─Pues yo anoche no dormí, no porque me molestara sino de la risa, mi compañero cuenta unos chistes que son para morirse de risa.

─Me dijiste que era amigable, pero, ¿Dónde está?-Sanji tomo un poco de su café, mirando al narigudo.

─Pues ahora mismo se esta peleando con la de la cafetería para comerse 12 bollicaos-se encogió de hombros sonriendo-Es un poco raro.

─Qué me vas a contar…

─Sanji-kun, aun no nos has dicho como es tu compañero.

─Oh, Vivi-san no quiero que sepas cuan horrendo es ese marimo-se inclino por encima de la mesa tomándole las manos-es feo, grosero y…

─¿Has acabado de ponerme por los suelos, Floripondio?-pregunto una voz detrás.

Sanji tardo unos segundos en reconocer la voz y se giro, era el marimo, vestido con camisa de mangas cortas blanca y pantalones negros cortos hasta las rodillas y chancletas, su gorra negra con el espiral rojo estaba colocada al revés dejándole ver el rostro. Los demás se quedaron mirando al nuevo integrante, era delgado pero se veía musculoso, y de una piel morena muy incitadora, Vivi sonrió encantada, después de todo costaba mucho ver chicos tan imponentes, sobre todo los de su grupo, fue la primera en levantarse y tenderle la mano sonriendo.

─Soy Nefertari Vivi, encantada-sonrió amablemente.

Zoro correspondió al saludo con formalidad también sonriendo un poco.

─Roronoa, Zoro.

─Anda, si sabe dar la patita-se burlo el rubio apoyado en un codo.

─Anda, si las margaritas puede hablar, eso no lo sabia-correspondio a la pulla enviándose ambos rayos a través de la mirada.

─Jejeje, se nota que se llevan bien, eh-al narizotas se le caian gotas por la cabeza.

─Juju, pues sí

─Pues yo lo veo como una amistad pura entre hombres-comento curzado de brazos del peliazul.

Todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

─Yo soy Sogeking Usupp, encantado Zoro-le tendio la mano.

Igualmente, el peliverde correspondió.

─Y yo Bladepunch Frankky- (es que no sé qué apellido ponerle nnU)-oye, ¿Roronoa es Francés?

Zoro se sento al lado o más bien unos centímetros de Sanji, poniendo su comida en la mesa, eso si pidiendo permiso si se podía sentar, por supuesto todos, con excepciones, dijeron que sí.

─Mi bisabuelo era Francés, pero mi abuelo y mi padre no-explico.

─O sea que por muy franceses que sean tus familiares, tu de francés nada marimo-se burlo el rubio.

Zoro fruncio el ceño y sonrio de lado.

─¿Pensez-vous, marguerite, que bien que mon grand-père et mon père ne savait pas si je n'ai pas parlé de cela? Parce que si c'est le cas, très mal litière bouclés sourcil. (¿Acaso crees margarita, que aunque mi padre y mi abuelo no sabían yo no se hablarlo? Porque si ese es el caso, mal pensado ceja rizada.)

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con cara de ¿¡WTF?! No solo por el acento sino por la pronunciación era simplemente perfecta.

─Tio, en clase de francés tu ganas-dijo el narizotas con la cara aun un poco sorprendida.

Zoro le sonrió y luego miro a Sanji como diciendo, púdrete o jodete que soy un crack. Pero poco le duro al peliverde la chulería cuando algo o más bien alguien se le colgó por atrás y le echo hacia atrás dándose contra el suelo, abrazado a él estaba un chico azabache con un sombrero de paja, camisa abierta roja sin mangas y pantalones piratas azul claro también con chanclas y un rabo marron enroscado en la cintura del peliverde, ya que el chico estaba abrazado por la espalda de Zoro.

─¡ZOROOOO! ¡ZORO, ZORO, ZORO, ZORO, ZOROOOO! ¡TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS ZOROO!-grito alegre entre risas y lágrimas el azabache abrazándose a su espalda todavía más restregando la cara en su cuello, manchándole de mocos.

─¡QUITA LUFFY QUE ME ESTAS MANCHANDO DE MOCOS!-intento quitarse de encima al chico.-¡Y ESCONDE LA COLA QUE TE LA BAN A VER!

Luffy salto al suelo y se puso la cola por dentro del pantalón, sonriendo ampliamente. Mientras volvia a abrazar al peliverde.

─Te he hechado de menos Zoro, mucho, mucho, mucho de menos-reia alegre.

─Pues yo nada, nada de nada de menos, maldito mono pegajoso-se quejo liberándose de Luffy mientras se volvia a sentar, seguido de este-¿Qué haces tú en la universidad?

Luffy empezó a comer sus bollicao mientras sonreía.

─Puef, confefi ufa fefa.

─Ah, eso lo explica todo-tambien empezó a comer.

─¿Has…entendido algo de lo que ha dicho?

Zoro miro a la chica peliazul mientras tragaba todo para poder hablar.

─Son años de practica, ha dicho que le dieron una beca.

─Y es muy raro que la pasara-dijo una voz al lado del peliverde y el azabache.

Estos escupieron la comida mirando con ojos saliéndoles a la chica pelirroja que estaba detrás de ellos, a la cual mancharon de comida y se llevaron un buen par de puñetazos. A Sanji se le pusieron ojos de corazones y toma la mano de la pelirroja arrodillándose, iba vestida con una chaqueta fina rosa y minifalda oscura con un cinturón naranja o lo que parecía un cinturón naranja…esta solo miro a la peliazul con una ceja levantada.

─él…bueno, es Sanji y se enamora de todas las chicas guapas, juju-se rasco la cabeza la peliazul.

─Oh, no te pongas celosa, mi dulce peliazul, yo te quiero igual...

─Menudo pegajoso-le dio una patada a Sanji y se sento al lado de Luffy-sinceramente no me esperaba que tú también hubieras pasado la beca, Zoro.

Este se ofendio con una vena en la cabeza.

─Algunos estamos tiesos de dinero y hay que ponerse a hincar los codos-gruño el peliverde.

─Menos mal que sabes francés porque si no serias un inculto-dijo con elegancia la pelirroja mientras comia su fruta-las futuras modelos como yo tenemos todo lo que hay que saber para entrar en la universidad y no tenemos que hacer esas estúpidas pruebas como los tontos.

─¿Cuándo dices, saber dices, sobornar o chupársela al director?

─¡Seras capullo cactus con patas!-gruño la pelirroja enseñando las uñas.

─¿Qué vas a hacerme gata ramera, arañarme con tus uñas falsas?-pico el peliverde levantándose.

─¡A LO MEJOR TE SACO LOS OJOS, ESTUPIDO LOBO-ZORRO MUTANTE!

─¡NO HAY HUEVOS GATA RAMERA!-grito mostrando los comillos.

─¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LOS TIENE MARIMO ES UNA DAMA Y COMO NO LA DEJES TE LOS SACO YO!-Sanji se puso en medio enviándole miradas asesinas a Zoro.

El peliverde rugio dejando ver los colmillos alargados, y el cuerpo de Sanji se quedo estatico por un momento, ya que la potencia del rugido había alertado a los demás estudiantes, y algunos empezaban a correr pensándose que se había colado un león en el campus. Pero el rubio recobro el sentido pensando en que no debía tener miedo a ese marimo, aunque esos colmillos y esas garras pidieran sangre a gritos. Cuando ambos fueron a atacerse alguien los separo a tiempo.

─¡Ya basta! ¿No os da vergüenza pelearos como dos niños pequeños? Estais en la universidad, comportaros como adultos-dijo una mujer morena.

Los dos voltearon a verla. Tenía la piel un poco morena, pelo negro con destellos azules y sombrero blanco, ojos azul claro alta y delgada vestida con una camisa verde de tiras, pantalón vaquero largo y tacones. Sanji se enamoro enseguida, como todas las chicas guapas que veía, pero detuvo su enamoramiento al ver al peliverde, estaba como hipnotizado, mirando con los ojos abiertos y la boca igual con un ligero sonrojo a la chica, quien al ver que se calmaron sonrió amablemente.

─Eso está mejor, soy Nico Robin, la delegada de vuestra clase, o sea la mía, y vosotros, Nekomata Nami, Monkey.D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro en cualquier caso de problemas de convivencia hablad conmigo sin rodeos-les guiño un ojo, haciéndoles entender que sabía de su condición.

Zoro parecía haberse quedado helado, no cambio su expresión en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la chica empezó a caminar y se fue, eso sí, esto no era desapercibido para cierto rubio, que sintió algo que le estrujaba en el pecho mirando al peliverde y su fascinación…

TBC….

Proximo capitulo más largo porque este es con falta de tiempo

Gracias por comentar.


End file.
